You are my sunshine
by princessrainbowflower
Summary: Tonks gives birth to Teddy. this was my dream last night


**I do not own any part of Harry Potter**

Nymphadora Lupin was 8 and a half months pregnant with her baby.

It was July 18th, and she and Remus Lupin were the only ones home.

She was laying, pink haired and blue eyed in his lap and holding her overly large stomach. Andrometa had gone out to relatives for the night, leaving her very pregnant daughter with her werewolf for a son in law.

Remus was stroking his wife's pink hair when she cringed in her sleep.

He hated seeing her in pain, but the baby was getting big and kept moving.

All of a sudden, her eyes flew open.

Dora screamed at the top of her lungs, and yelled, "it's coming! It's coming!"

Remus replied, "What is? Dora, calm down! Talk to me!"

"The baby, Remus, the baby, it's coming."

"Early?! What do we do!? Your mother's not even home!" Remus started to panic, but Dora had a solution.

"Apparate us to Molly's, she'll help."

"Are you sure?"

"Remus, she has had seven children, she's got to be an expert at this by now." She sounded very calm as she spoke, Remus was bewildered but he took out his wand and held onto his wife.

-Molly's POV-

There was a small pop and a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled, wand out. You can never be too careful these days.

"We, Remus Lupin, werewolf, married to pregnant Nymphadora Tonks, who is also here and is about to give birth, and we need help!" Remus replied, voice cracking a bit.

I ran to the door and wrenched it open.

"Come in, come in," I reached for Tonks and helped her through the door, she looked nauseous and scared.

"Come lay in the spare room, it's too late to go the emergency room, we'll just deliver it here."

Helping Nymphadora into the bed, I watched as Remus never left her side. I smiled a bit as Dora reached up to hold his hand almost to comfort him, saying this is what we've been waiting for.

-No POV-

"Come on, Dora, it's almost there!" Molly was saying as Nymphadora laid in the guest room of the burrow, giving birth to her baby.

Remus stood next to her holding her hand, whispering encouraging words, and pushing her pink hair off of her sweaty forehead.

"It's a boy!" Molly yelled, and Tonks looked like she was taking the first breath of her life.

"It's a boy," she sighed. "Let me hold him."

Molly brought the little infant boy over to her, and supported him in her weak arms.

When Tonks passed out unconscious, Remus covered her in the blankets and took his son from Molly.

Molly left the room quietly, closing the door behind her, leaving Remus and his baby alone.

"Hi there," He said to the infant boy. "Hi. You are so beautiful."

He was truly astonished by the boy they had created. His eyes reflected back at him as the infant smiled and reached up to his father.

Remus got up and walked over to his wife with the baby.

"Dora," he said, "Dora, wake up, he needs a name."

she stirred in bed and whispered, almost inaudible, "Teddy".

"Teddy" Remus repeated.

And with that, Teddy Remus Lupin was born.

-1 month later-

Teddy was laying in his mother's arms, it was 8 o'clock at night, and she was putting him to bed.

She sang him a soft lullaby.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey,_

_You'll never know, dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

He shut his eyes and Tonks lowered him into his crib.

There was a knock at the door of their house and Remus let himself in.

He looked terrified.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Is he asleep?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I just laid him down."

"There's going to be a war at Hogwarts, I have to be there. You can't come, I'm not strong enough to lose you."  
Tears ran down his face.

"Please don't argue, please be safe… Please know that I love you."

He kissed her for the last time, and apparated back.

She ran into Teddy's room, scooped him up and went to her mothers.

She kissed both of them goodbye, and said to Teddy,

"I'm sorry, sunshine."

She apparated once more to the grounds to meet her fate.

_Please don't take my sunshine away._


End file.
